


Play Nice, and Don't Disturb Daddy

by sheepypu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Incest Play, M/M, Manipulation, Obedience, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepypu/pseuds/sheepypu
Summary: Jim leaves Richard with Uncle Seb for the afternoon...





	1. Chapter 1

“Play nice, and don’t disturb daddy.”

 

That was the last thing either of them heard as Jim sauntered off towards his office leaving Richard and Sebastian alone in the awkward silence that followed.

 

Sebastian had moved in over a week ago and Richard was obviously still not happy about it. It had always just been he and Jim and now there was this big brute stealing away his twin’s attention. He’d been acting out a little in front of Sebastian just to push his buttons but Sebastian had pushed his right back, even going as far to send him to his room yesterday. Jim had sorted that right out though. Now he was just sprawled out on the sofa, looking up at the bigger man warily as he loomed over the back of the sofa.

 

Sebastian watched Jim as he walked away, he hadn’t known what the criminal was thinking when he told him to move in. He and Richard weren’t exactly on great terms, whenever Jim told them to sit down and get to know each other it always seemed to end in some sort of argument or pouting session from the younger Moriarty twin. In his eyes Richard was just a brat that could do no wrong in Jim’s eyes and Sebastian couldn’t help but want to take him down a couple of pegs. What he wouldn’t take to throw him over his knee and smack him so hard he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. Not that Jim would ever let him, of course…

 

Still, in the criminal’s absence Sebastian leaned over the back of the sofa to look down at Richard with a smug little smirk, “You gonna behave?” He asked him.

 

Richard huffed at the question, narrowing his eyes at him a little indignantly, “I’m _always_ good.” He mumbled, crossing his arms and looking like a pouting child, “Unlike some people.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the display, the little brat, “You’re good for daddy, I know that much..” He said; he’d heard them fucking more times than he could count and it seemed Richard had quite the daddy kink. Maybe it was time to show him what a real daddy felt like? He leaned closer and reached down slowly, his fingertips ghosting along Richard’s inner thigh, testing the waters, “… I wonder if you could be that good for your Uncle Seb too?” He asked, meeting his eyes.

 

Richard looked up at Sebastian curiously at first, wondering what exactly he was up to coming so close, and once the realisation dawned on him his cheeks turned scarlet. His eyes were wide as he stared up at Sebastian, he couldn’t be serious, could he? He was probably just teasing him.. Jim would kill him for even thinking about it.

 

Still, Richard couldn’t deny the way his heart hammered in his chest, Sebastian’s body was so different to Jim’s, so big and strong, he made him feel so small as he loomed over him like this and he had to keep from squirming. He swallowed, noticing all at once that his mouth had gone dry, “I.. I could be good for you.” He muttered, the words coming out on their own. Maybe if he didn’t think about the consequences they wouldn’t happen?

 

A slow smile spread across Sebastian’s lips at his response, “Oh, yeah?” He murmured, his warm, calloused hand moving up to cup Richard’s cheek gently, his thumb gazing the man’s lower lip before dragging it down to reveal his hot, wet, inviting little mouth, “Why don’t you show me how good you are?” He urged; pushing his thumb against Richard’s tongue and watching intently as the younger Moriarty sucked at his thumb obediently, his lust filled eyes never leaving his.

 

Sebastian had to stop himself from moaning at one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen; maybe Richard was useful for something, after all. After a minute Sebastian pulled his thumb back out, smearing Richard’s lips with the sticky wet saliva, “Mm.. Good boy.” He praised, stroking Richard’s chin, “Why doesn’t Uncle Seb take you up to your room to play, hm? We don’t want to disturb daddy after all.” He said.

 

Richard felt intoxicated, he loved being controlled, being obedient, the loved the praise. He should have been thinking about what a bad idea this all was, how he’d hated Sebastian just minutes ago, but now all he could think about was the anticipation of being completely owned by the man above him. He was dazed as he stared up at Sebastian, not caring about the mess of saliva on his lips; he just nodded obediently, “Okay, Uncle Seb…” He murmured.

 

Oh, wasn’t he just the cutest fucking thing? Sebastian leaned down to take Richard by the waist, lifting him up and tossing him over his shoulder effortlessly. The younger man barely weighed a thing. He held his legs and gave his tempting bum a little smack though his jeans, grinning at the surprised squeak Richard made as he jumped.

 

Richard squirmed helplessly as he hung off the back of Sebastian’s shoulder, his cheeks flushed in humiliation, the fact that Sebastian was probably strong enough to have his way with him if he wanted it or not just drove to turn him on even more.

 

Sebastian opened the door to Richard’s room once they were upstairs, he had no idea why Richard and Jim had separate bedrooms when they spent all their nights together anyway, but this was the first time he’d been inside Richard’s. He wasn’t exactly surprised to see the four poster bed or fairy lights lining the walls but he made sure to close the door behind him. He dumped the younger man rather unceremoniously onto the large bed before starting to have a look around, “A good boy like you, your daddy must buy you lots of nice toys to play with..” He said, glancing at him expectantly.

 

Richard made a surprised squeak as he was dropped, shifting to sit up and compose himself as quick as he could just to watch Sebastian prowl around his room like he owned it. He wet his lips at those words, “Top drawer.” He said quietly, nodding to the chest of drawers near the window.

 

Sebastian smiled at his response and wandered over to slide open the drawer, he’d never seen so much pink in his life. Panties, plugs, lube, even some pretty pink fluffy handcuffs which he pocketed out of Richard’s view, “Look at all this... Either you’re a very lucky boy or daddy just likes to spoil you rotten.” He said, turning to face him with a devious little grin, “You’re not a spoiled brat, are you bunny?”

 

Richard watched Sebastian but staring at his back he couldn’t figure out what he was doing, his eyes widened a little at the accusation, “I-I’m not, I’m a good boy!” He said, “D-Daddy just likes me to have nice things.” He explained, playing with the hem of his shirt anxiously.

 

Sebastian tutted as he wandered back over to the bed, putting a hand on one of the bedposts to lean down, “I think I’ll need some convincing of that..” He said, straightening up again, “Did you know that good little boys stand up and strip for their uncles?” He explained; a knowing smile on his lips.

 

Richard was about to argue but he knew better by now, Jim had him trained well after all. He hesitated for a moment before nodding, shifting to slide off of the bed to stand, his fingers shaking as he slowly pulled up the hem of his shirt. He lifted it up and over his head, revealing his smooth pale skin beneath. He fiddled with his fly before sliding off his jeans and stepping out of them, he looked up for Sebastian’s approval before he slid down his briefs and stepped out of those too. He shifted his weight, pink burning his cheeks as Sebastian stared at his naked body, leaving no imagination to how turned on he was. His little pink cock was practically drooling pre-cum.

 

Sebastian was lost for words, he’d never seen such perfect unmarred skin in his life, it made him want to corrupt it, to leave bruises, bites, handprints, but if he was going to get away with this without Jim knowing he’d have to be careful, “Look at you, beautiful boy.” He purred, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the smaller man, his rough fingers trailing down his impossibly soft back to squeeze at his pert little arse, “I can see why your daddy likes you.”

 

Richard clutched at Sebastian’s shirt for comfort as he was pulled close, he felt so exposed with Sebastian still fully dressed. He blinked up at him at those words, “You.. You think I’m beautiful?” He asked, his lids fluttering at the feeling of Sebastian’s big warm hands on his smooth skin.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Sebastian hummed, leaning down to press soft kisses to his collarbone, “Imagine how much trouble you’d be in if your daddy found out you were trying to seduce your Uncle Seb like this?” He murmured, the pad of his finger rubbing over Richard’s hole teasingly.

 

Richard gasped at rubbing sensation, trying to listen to what Sebastian was saying, his warm body and rough hands were making it hard to concentrate though, “Wha..?” He muttered, seducing?

 

Sebastian smiled, littering a string of kisses up his neck and jaw until he was nibbling on bunny’s ear, “It’s hardly my fault if I can’t keep my hands off you when you’re asking for it like this.” He murmured into his ear, “How would daddy feel knowing his little bunny was such a slut, messing around with his uncle?”

 

Richard shivered, his face bright red but his body was a traitor, his knees going weak as is stomach flipped with guilt, “I’m not—I didn’t do anything..” He murmured, his hands tightening their grip on Sebastian’s shirt.

 

“No?” Sebastian asked innocently, his hands slipping away momentarily to grab the pretty pink handcuffs from his pocket, he easily locked them in place around Richard’s wrists where they clung desperately to his shirt. He hooked his finger under the chain connecting them and effortlessly lifted Richard’s wrists above his head so the smaller man would have to struggle on his tip toes to stay upright.

 

Richard blinked several times, caught off guard by the appearance of the cuffs. He whined as he was lifted, moving to his tip toes and trying to balance, “’Bastian…” He mumbled, almost begging.

 

Sebastian smiled to himself as he walked Richard back so he could press him up against the post of the bed, keeping his wrists high. He used his free hand to tease at one of Richard’s nipples, his rough fingers making quick work of them, he ducked down to suck and nip at the other until they were both pink and pert, “Look at you showing off to your Uncle Seb like this, it’s shameful.” He purred as he pulled back to look down at him.

 

Richard inhaled sharply, squirming at the attention paid to his sensitive little nipples but there wasn’t much he could do about it in his current situation, well and truly stuck on display for Sebastian’s benefit, his cock twitching in excitement about how helpless he felt. He was a panting pink cheeked mess struggling to stay upright, “I-I’m sorry.” He muttered.

 

Sebastian could have looked at this sight all day, maybe one day when Jim went away on a business trip he could install a hook in the bedpost and keep Richie trussed up like this all weekend. Maybe add a thick vibrating plug and a ball gag for good measure until the poor thing was creaming himself over and over… All in good time, though.

 

“Richie, Richie, Richie..” Sebastian purred, stepping closer to press his body weight up against the smaller man, his own erection straining in his denim confines, “You know you have to take responsibility for making me feel this way.” He murmured, his free hand cupping Richard’s cheek gently. He leaned in to capture his lips in a sloppy heated kiss, his tongue slipping in to rub against Richard’s, the delicious friction making the smaller man moan.

 

Sebastian pulled back after a minute noting, rather smugly, how Richard’s lips tried to follow. He looked down, running a finger lightly along the length of Richard’s cock, “Is this for me?” He asked him, eyes flicking up to meet Richard’s.

 

Richard lost himself in the kiss, his mind felt so muddy but Sebastian was here to look after him, he was warm and strong and gave him all this lovely attention. He gasped softly as Sebastian touched his cock, but it was nowhere near enough, he just nodded, “Yes.. Yes, it’s yours Uncle Seb.” He said, willing to say anything he wanted him to say.

 

Sebastian smiled at him, “What a cute little present, baby, thank you.” He said, wrapping his hand around Richard’s cock to give it a few proper strokes.

 

Richard moaned, probably louder than he should have done, the sound all but turning into a whimper as Sebastian let go all too soon.

 

Sebastian chuckled, “Don’t worry, darling…” He murmured, leaning in to give him a soft, slow kiss, “I’ve got a present for you too.” He murmured, suddenly throwing Richard onto the bed by his wrists, “Go on, bunny, face down and arse up. Your uncle Seb has something nice to give you…”


	2. Chapter 2

Richard yelped as he was thrown down so suddenly, his cheeks were burning as he clambered to rearrange himself the way Sebastian wanted him in the humiliating position. He pulled a pillow close which he rested his head on, lifting his arse to present it to the larger man. He glanced over his shoulder, chewing his lip in anticipation as he watched Sebastian return to the large drawer of toys.

 

Sebastian hoped Richard's yelp wasn't loud enough for Jim to hear, the man usually worked in his office with classical music on in the background anyway. They should be safe. He was smiling to himself as he looked through the drawer, picking out some lube and a toy he liked the look of, hiding it behind his back as he wandered back over. He swatted Richard's pert little behind, "Eyes front." He ordered, watching bunny whimper and bury his face in his pillow. Such a cute little thing. He got set up behind him and coated two fingers generously in lube to start teasing at his entrance, "Does daddy play with you properly down here or does he just use toys?"

 

Richard was painfully hard and squirming in anticipation, his curiosity killing him, though he kept his eyes front like he was told. He knew how to follow orders by now. He resisted the urge to push back against his fingers, just barely, whining low in his throat at the teasing, "S-Sometimes he does.."

 

Sebastian slowly pushed in one of his lubed up fingers, beginning to work it in and out of Richard at a gentle pace. He liked to play rough but he had no idea what Richard's tolerance was and he was sure Jim wouldn't appreciate him breaking his favourite toy when he wasn't supposed to be touching him in the first place, "Mm, aren't you lucky?" He purred, "Do you beg him for it?" He asked, his free hand stroking that gorgeous arch in Richard's back.

 

Richard's breathing started to pick up and he couldn't help but push back against him after a moment, groaning at the feeling of his hands. He noticed every little difference, how Sebastian's fingers were bigger, calloused, it was such a new sensation inside of him. He nodded quickly, barely thinking straight, "Uh-huh.. He likes it."

 

Sebastian smirked softly as he felt Richard push back on his finger, little slut. He hummed, "I bet he does..." He purred, pulling his finger out momentarily to add more lube before pushing back in with two fingers to start opening him up, "Relax for me, baby.. Uncle Seb is going to treat you right." He urged, he stroked his back soothingly.

 

Richard took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to relax around him. He closed his eyes, taking a few moments to adjust, to calm down. He nodded, "M'Okay..." He murmured softly, managing not to look back at the man. He trusted him. He knew Sebastian would never to anything too bad to him, Jim would have his head.

 

"Good, you're doing so good.." Sebastian praised, he worked for a few more minutes until he was sure Richard was prepped. Once he finished he pulled out his fingers and reached for the toy he'd picked, smothering the small pink plug in lube which he carefully slid into place inside Richard. It got wider and wider until it seated into place, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, giving his arse a little smack to jostle the plug, "How does it feel?" He asked.

 

Richard hummed at the praise, smiling a little to himself. His stomach gave a little twist of anticipation when he pulled his fingers away, not sure what was going to happen next. He moaned low into the pillow at the feeling of the plug opening him up bit by bit, opening his mouth to talk but getting very distracted by the way the plug moved inside him at the smack. He panted softly, his cheeks pink and half buried in the pillow, "It feels good, Uncle Seb.."

 

Sebastian grinned, loving it when he used his little nickname, "Oh, you are a good boy, aren't you?" He said, "Good boys should be rewarded, don't you think?" He purred, flicking the dial of the little controller attached to the plug, hearing it starting to buzz inside the smaller Moriarty, "Mm, what do you say?"

 

Richard gasped, caught of guard by the sudden vibrations, "Oh!" He exclaimed, his eyes going wide for a moment before he buried his face in the pillow, the buzzing just not enough to get him over the edge if left alone, "A-Ah! T-T-Thank you, Uncle Seb.."

 

Sebastian watched in amusement as Richard reacted to the vibrations, he was just the cutest thing... He shifted to lean over the smaller man, his clothed back pressing heavily against Richard's and his crotch could feel the pleasant vibrations up against the back of the plug, "Yeah? You like that baby?" He murmured into his ear.

 

Richard nodded quickly, squirming against Sebastian's crotch with a low moan as he felt the larger man pressed up against him whispering in his ear. It was enough to drive him crazy, "Yes, 'Bastian.." He murmured breathlessly.

 

Sebastian smiled down at him, "Good... Because that was only the lowest setting." He murmured before bumping up the vibrate function another two notches, hoping bunny had the good sense to bite the pillow before they alerted Jim downstairs. He grinned to himself, "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe you don't want me inside you... Maybe you should beg me nicely like you do for daddy?"

 

Richie knew, in the back of his mind, that this toy had more than one setting, but it still took him by surprise when the vibrations intensified so quickly. He cried out, managing to smother the brunt of his noises so that they were muffled in the pillow. He panted and whimpered as he lifted his head, "Please? Please, 'Bastian, Uncle Seb, I want--I need you inside me. Need your cock.." He whined, squirming and immediately regretting that when it caused the plug to shift.

 

Sebastian's constant weight on him meant he couldn't squirm quiet as much as he wanted to, he just smiled at his words, "Such pretty begging." He said, letting him stew for a mind-numbing few seconds before he turned off the vibrate function, "Such a good boy." He praised, his hand reaching back to stroke his arse before he pulled the plug out gently, "I can see why you're daddy's favourite.."

 

Richard gave a sigh of relief once the buzzing stopped and he was able to think again. His breath caught in his throat, however, as the plug was pulled free, focusing on trying to stay quiet as he panted, "I try really hard.." He mumbled, giving a little smile at being called the favourite.

 

Sebastian smiled at that, "Oh, I know you do." He praised. Once the plug was free he tossed it to the side of the bed, "Are you ready to be Uncle Seb's favourite too?" He asked, sitting up again and starting to unbuckle his belt, "I hope I'm not to big for you, bunny.. I would _hate_ to ruin you for your daddy." He purred, though that just wasn't true, he'd find it fucking hilarious, "Maybe I should fuck you so hard you forget his name, hm?" He said, finally unbuttoning his jeans to let his rock hard cock out of the confines of his underwear, letting it rest heavily on the curve of Richard's pretty little arse.

 

Richard nodded quickly, he'd like to be the favourite. If he was everyone's favourite that would just be perfect. He looked back at him and huffed, "I can't forget my daddy.." He said, he couldn't. Never ever. His eyes did drift to that hard cock though, and how big it was compared to Jim, he licked his lips absentmindedly.

 

Sebastian grinned at the look in bunny's eyes, the kid was practically drooling for his man meat, "Whatever you say, baby." He said, shifting forward and nudging Richard's knees further apart. He lined up his fat cock with his entrance, "Now, be good for Uncle Seb..." He purred, holding Richard's little hips as he pushed in slowly inch by inch.

 

Richard couldn't help but groan louder than maybe was wise, moving to bury his face in his pillow quickly. He panted, adjusting to the size of him, how much bigger he was than the plug, than Jim. He tangled his cuffed hands in his blanket.

 

Sebastian had to hold back his moan as he slid inside Richard, fuck he was tight even after all the prep. He stopped when he was fully seated inside him and panted while he let Richard adjust to his size, "Mm.. You're so fucking tight, baby. I could stay inside you forever.." He murmured, leaning over him to purr in his ear, "Tell me how you want it."

 

Richard shuddered in pure need at Sebastian's voice in his ear. He whimpered as he looked back at him, "Hard." He breathed, his little cock drooling precum all over his sheets in anticipation. He kept his pillow close ready to bite it.

 

Sebastian grinned like a shark, "You don't have to ask me twice." He muttered, sitting up again and starting to move. He rolled his hips slowly at first, getting Richard used to the feeling before he started setting a bruising pace, "Holy shit.." He muttered, his hips pumping faster than he could stop them. He couldn't help it, he hadn't been this turned on in so fucking long. The fact that it was wrong just made him want to do it more.

 

Richard was used to him but by the time Sebastian was pounding into him he was face down in the pillow to muffle his moans. If he wasn't tangled up with his handcuffs he'd be touching himself, but he had no control right now, he was just along for the ride, "Seb, Seb, Seb.." He mumbled his name with every thrust, hardly realising he was doing it at all. His mind was blank with pleasure as that hot hard cock pounded into him.

 

Sebastian grinned weakly as he panted, hearing his name like that, like Richard had lost all control and that was the only word he knew how to say anymore, "That's it baby.. Cum with your Uncle Seb." He murmured, he was so fucking close.. He reached down to stroke him in time with his thrusts, groaning loudly as he spilled inside Richard. His cock was twitching inside him.

 

It didn't take long once Sebastian started stroking him, coming with a moan and making a mess of himself and the bed. He could feel Sebastian filling him up, and if that wasn't an exciting thought, he'd be feeling this for a while..

 

Sebastian panted, spent as he slipped out of him. He smirked lazily, about to say something cocky when he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head and the distinct sound of the safety switch flicking off. He froze, sudden terror settling in his stomach, not even needing to turn his head to know who was standing behind him. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"I uh.. Guess this isn't what you meant by 'play nice', huh Boss?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a particularly great Omegle RP.


End file.
